


Catching a Wayward Patient

by immortalje



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Carson learns why John Sheppard always tries to leave the infirmary when he witnesses a very private moment
Relationships: Carson Beckett/John Sheppard
Kudos: 1





	Catching a Wayward Patient

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in May 2013 the latest, most likely earlier. Reading this again brought about awe, shock, horror, embarassment and amusement. (That just needed to be said)

Carson sighed tiredly. It was late at night and the infirmary had settled down. The only patients staying overnight were John Sheppard and Rodney McKay as a precaution after both had taken a tumble downhill during their latest off world mission.

Rodney had, as was usual for him, complained about it at length and when it had finally gotten through that he wasn’t mortally wounded, he had wanted to leave and work. It ended with one of the nurses giving him something to calm down, assuring that the scientist would be too tired to leave.

Major Sheppard was another difficult patient. While he was patient enough when it came to exams and so on, he had shown a tendency to leave the infirmary when no one was watching, no matter how serious his injuries were or required observation. The only exceptions were when the injuries themselves stopped him from walking all the way to his quarters. Carson was just glad that so far the Major had always made it to his quarters and that he hadn’t ended up lying somewhere in the halls. It confused him enormously that there hadn’t been a single sign of fear or dislike when it came to the infirmary under normal circumstances or when the Major had to stay with serious injuries that prevented him from leaving. It left no explanations why the man always tried to escape when he could, but showed no problems at all, when he couldn’t. As if there was a completely unrelated problem. Carson hoped he wasn’t the reason as he was quite fond of the Major and even if he’d never have a chance at a relationship, he’d at least like to have him as a friend. Maybe Sheppard knew about the feelings - 'No, I’ve never treated him differently, it can’t be the reason', Carson reassured himself.

Normally, the infirmary was staffed with a doctor and a nurse at night that would call in those on standby in case of an emergency. Whoever it was worked on research and reports. With the two troublemakers staying overnight, Carson had decided to keep watch as well. At least for some time to make sure neither of them would give the on-duty personnel trouble. There were many reports to finish up as well, but he could have easily caught up with them another night.

Right now, he was checking on his patients and a quick glance at Rodney’s bed revealed him to be sleeping peacefully. Nodding to himself, Carson turned to the other bed, occupied by Major Sheppard, only to find it empty. As if he hadn’t expected it. He was considering checking if the man was in his own quarters, when he heard a low moan. There was only one person in the infirmary, whose whereabouts he didn’t know, that could be moaning like that – assuming that nobody else had come in with something which was unlikely at this time – and that was Sheppard. Figuring that the other man hadn’t left after all, but was in pain somehow, somewhere close by, Carson decided to find out where the moans were coming from.

He found his wayward patient on the loo, only he wasn’t in pain as he had first thought. Carson swallowed in embarrassment as he watched the other man stroke his hard cock. Sheppard – John, Carson told himself upon seeing something so intimate – had his head thrown back against the wall, exposing his throat – which was very lickable in Carson’s opinion. Vaguely Carson noticed John’s eyes were closed and therefore unable to spot him, inviting him to stay and watch unabashed.

The view was erotic and Carson felt his body react to it. Instead of giving John privacy, as his conscience told him to, he found himself unable to move. He watched, entranced by the way John’s hands played with his cock, one hand playing with the tip before grabbing the shaft completely and giving it a few strokes before it returned to working on the tip, smearing the pre-come already leaking out around while the other was used to keep John steady on the seat.

Carson was tempted to lay hand on himself as John’s tongue slipped out, wetting delectable lips. Carson’s eyes caught the glistening lips and his mind started to imagine what it would be like kissing them, how John would taste. When he caught himself stepping closer, Carson pulled himself out of the fantasy. He hid against a nearby wall so he wouldn’t be able to look at John again without turning around, his breathing was heavy and his conscience pressing down on him with a viciousness he had only ever felt when he had sneaked cookies out of the forbidden jar when he was five.

Carson willed his breathing to calm down until he wasn’t tempted to enter the loo anymore and able to consider what to do next. Taking a deep breath, he decided to go to his office to take care of his pounding erection before someone caught him spying on Major Sheppard masturbating of all things. He had taken a step away from the moans, when he heard his name being called out somewhere between a whisper and a shout. Everything in him turned ice cold at being caught. Or so he thought. When rustling alerted him to Sheppard being finished, he realized that he hadn’t been caught at all, but had been the object of the Major’s fantasy. Carson had expected it to be some random woman, either from earth or someone in the Pegasus Galaxy, Teyla maybe or Elizabeth. Sheppard was military after all.

Even if he had known about the leaning of the Major, he wouldn’t have been approachable. He couldn’t forget that he had nearly killed the man. As a result he had buried all attraction he had felt upon first meeting John Sheppard as deep as humanly possible. No matter how much he had wanted the other man. What was he supposed to do with that knowledge?

Movement alerted him to the fact that he should leave before he was caught and his mind agreed with that. He had a lot to think about after getting this unexpected look at the man behind the mask of the Commanding Officer of Atlantis and about the attraction that might just be reciprocated despite all the things that had previously spoken against even the possibility. All that went through Carson’s head was why the Major would think of him while masturbating after all the trouble he had caused with nearly killing the man.

~***~

The following days, Carson gave his best to treat Sheppard as he had previously. Taking into account that they had known each other a short two months, nothing gave his preoccupation with the memories of watching the other man masturbating away.

During that time Carson had also realized that Sheppard’s escape from the infirmary must have been to avoid his company. It didn’t take him long to understand that it was a method to avoid the feelings coming to light and cause trouble with the marines on the mission. ‘Don’t ask. Don’t tell’ included secrecy of this kind after all. That included mere feelings and relationships.

~***~

After a week, Carson was sure that the attraction was mutual, would never see the life outside of shadows and John Sheppard wouldn’t take the first step. It didn’t help that the few times they had to spend time together in meetings or elsewhere, he caught Sheppard checking him out while trying hard not to stare. When he had first noticed, his whole body had started tingling in excitement.

Figuring that, apparently, avoidance wasn’t helping Sheppard, he decided that a confrontation shouldn’t be avoided. It could only help to make a mutual decision on the matter and decide if the risks were worth an attempt or not.

Thus, Carson was standing in front of the door to Sheppar - John’s quarters. He had to remind himself that if this was truly going to happen he might want to think about the other man by his first name. He couldn’t remember a time when he had been more nervous or scared, not even the numerous times when he had been forced to sit on the damned chair or when he had accidentally launched that drone. It wasn’t everyday he strolled unannounced into someone’s quarters with the intent to seduce the occupant – least of all a military officer of the same gender and did he mention that it was the middle of the night and his target was most probably asleep? Carson wondered why he thought this would be a good idea.

He took a deep breath and looked at the door in determination, opening it with his mind thanks to his ATA gene. Most closed the door so nobody could use the panels to get in, but that didn’t keep anyone with a gene out. The door opened silently and Carson entered, trying to be as silent as possible. By the time the door had closed behind him, Carson realized that John hadn’t been as asleep as he had previously assumed. The other alternative was that John was a light sleeper. Either way, he had been caught and John was coming his way.

Carson didn’t move from his spot, letting the other man come closer. He didn’t want to think what would happen to him if he startled John.

“Beckett? What are you doing in here?” John asked when he finally recognized the intruder. Carson wondered if it was just his imagination or if he had truly heard the small tremor in the question that implied that a part of John was pleased with his presence.

Trying to avoid looking at John, Carson explained, “I… I kind of caught you in the infirmary loo last week. I had heard moaning and thought you might be in pain…”

Carson noticed John tense at the admission and he knew that John knew what he was talking about. When nothing else happened, Carson took a deep breath and continued his explanation, “It was on my mind a lot during the last week. You see, when I first saw you in Antarctica I thought you were pretty hot only to find out that you’re not only military but that I nearly killed you as well and well, that kind of blew any chances I thought I might have with you. Until last week that is. No matter what I did my thoughts always strayed back to you and after watching you, I caught you staring and figured we could talk about it and decide if we want to take the risks and well, I’d be willing to, but…”

“Are you sure about it? I can’t exactly be open about any relationship between us. The military being one reason for it, not to mention my position of being CO of Atlantis and that’s just the beginning,” interrupted John his rambling softly, hesitation evident in his voice. Carson had no doubt that to John this must be something totally unexpected, that someone was willing to take on all the downsides of a relationship which’s very nature meant it couldn’t see the light of day.

Carson stepped closer and said, “I understand that. I figured it was the reason why you’ve been trying to escape the infirmary all the time. All I can say is that I don’t care who knows about us, or more directly who isn’t supposed to know. If it means I can get you, I’m willing to do anything. So yes, I can live with all the downsides.”

Instead of answering, John closed the gap between them and pressed his lips on Carson’s. After a moment of surprise, Carson pulled John closer and opened his mouth to the explorations of his new boyfriend, no matter how silly that term might sound.

Never stopping the kisses, they switched between battling for control and exploring the other’s mouth in turns, while their hands tentatively explored, although mostly busy with holding the other as close as possible. With no goal in mind, their feet found their stumbling way to the bed as the kissing heated up.

When John felt the bed against his legs, he broke away and stared intensely at Carson before asking, “How fast do you want to go? I wouldn’t mind just making out for the rest of the night if you’d prefer… although I wouldn’t say no to more.”

“I’d love that,” responded Carson shyly, his accent even more pronounced than normal with arousal. No matter that it had been him to make the first step and he had come here thinking he’d either be thrown out or even have a One-Night-Stand, didn’t mean he didn’t prefer to ease into a relationship with all the getting-to-know-you’s.

John groaned in response, “Do you know how arousing your accent can be? It’s so hard keeping an erection down and avoiding someone noticing when hearing you talk whatever in the infirmary and seeing you bend down every so often. Not to mention touching me usually is heavily involved in most exams, even if it’s all in a professional manner.”

“So it was really me that made you escape the infirmary all the time?” asked Carson with a grin.

John answered, “You always drove me crazy with need,” before leaning in for the next kiss.

“We could always… play doctor here where you don’t have to… restrain yourself,” suggested Carson between kisses. As soon as he was finished, John growled low in his throat and pulled him onto the bed. With a muttered, “Still driving me crazy,” John silenced Carson with more kisses.

Carson’s last coherent thought was how glad he was that he had the next day off and didn’t need to be anywhere.


End file.
